


Chameleon = Chaos

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Short One Shot, this is literally just world building, who said i ever wrote things that made sense?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Don't give Sep a chameleon. Just don't.
Relationships: Septimus Heap & Marcia Overstrand
Kudos: 10





	Chameleon = Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> What? is this? I have no clue.

"Septimus, put the chameleon down."

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna."

Marcia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She pulled out her phone to text Endor, keeping an eye on the little Heap in front of her. She should have known not to say yes when Sarah asked her to babysit.

"Please?"

"Uh-uh."

"I'll let you see Ducky?"

Septimus's grip started to loosen on Spit Fyre, and Marcia grabbed it before there was a puddle of reptile at their feet. Shuddering slightly, she placed it back in its cage.

"Ducky?"

'Ducky' was Septimus's nickname for Hotep-Ra's cat. No one quite knew her name anymore, even Hotep-Ra himself. Septimus didn't seem to care that he _also_ called Zelda's dog, Bert 'Ducky', and thus endlessly confused everyone.

"The old Ducky, yes," Marcia answered.

"DUCKY!"

"Don't shout, Septimus. And leave the _darn chameleon in its cage_ —"

**Author's Note:**

> I think my tags and notes took longer than the actual piece.


End file.
